


N I G H T  T E R R O R S (Prussia x Reader)

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Groundhog Day, Hetalia, Loop, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Old Writing, One-Shot, Prussia/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Time Loop, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having nightmares for a while now...and you're not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N I G H T  T E R R O R S (Prussia x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically on Quotev I said this: https://www.quotev.com/story/5547607/The-Big-Book-Of-Creepypasta/11
> 
> Just let you know, I just made this account (AO3); so all over my works are quite 'old'.

**Based off: Just a "Nightmare"**

* * *

 

 

You awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping down your forehead. You skimmed your surroundings, releasing a breath of relief once realizing you were just in your bedroom. You’ve been having reoccurring nightmares for the past few weeks. The only thing you would remember was the sense of absolute dread and a very audible ‘THUD’ before waking up.  
   
“What’s wrong liebe?” your husband, Gilbert asked. He had awoken up from your suddenly jolt.  
   
You laid back from your sitting up position to face his direction. “Nothing, dear. It was just that blasted nightmare again.” you said with a small, reassuring smile. “Hmmm…that’s good.” Gilbert said, still half asleep. He pulled you closer to him and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You leaned into your husband’s touch. You always like snuggling with someone after having a nightmare. It calmed your heart rate down.  
   
After a few minutes in that proposition you glanced over too your alarm clock. It read 7:30. _‘God_ _damn it!’_ you silently curse. You only had 30 minutes to get out of bed, get ready, and drive your ass to work.  
   
“Hmmp… Honey, get off. I need to go to work.”  
   
Getting ready wasn’t that bad, but due to rushing so much you had only eaten 2 pieces of toast. It wasn’t all that filling, but you figured you could grab a bite to eat later. Parking your car in your usual parking space, you made way into the office building.  
   
You pushed opened the same old doors you pushed every weekday. Really, you felt some type of dullness. You didn’t know why. Maybe it was the fact you repeated a routine? No, that couldn’t be it. Your husband Gil did things far too interesting for your life to be dull just because you followed a routine.  
   
_Maybe I’m just tried. I’m always tried nowadays._ You smiled to yourself, it relaxed you a bit knowing that you had an answer. But your answer didn’t quite sit with you well. It was like a feeling at the pit of your stomach, but you ignored it anyway.  
   
Sitting down at your respective work deck, you began to start your papers. Taking out both a black and red pen, you wrote down the report you’ve collected from the SCP documents. You went through two black pens and one red before getting done with your reports. “God, why is there so many of them?” You rubbed your hands and leaned back into your office seat. “Ugh, I need some coffee.” Your friend Toni walks pass you with a cup of water in his hand. You turn yourself around to catch him. “Toni?” He stops to look at you.  
   
“¿Si?”  
   
You give him a small smile; a tad bit happy he didn’t ignore you. “Could you get me a cup of coffee?”  
   
“Sure. Black?”  
   
“You know it.”  
   
He nods at you and walks away, you return to the task at hand. Taking the stack of papers, you put them in a neat pile and stand up. Walking over to your boss’s office, you climb up the small flight of stars, walk down the hall, push open his door, and slam the sack of reports on his deck. “Here you go, _sir_.” Without another word you walk out his office; knowing you won’t get into any trouble for that. When you make it back to your work desk you find a nice surprise. That black cup of caffeine. “Thank you.” You mumble to no one in particular. You sit down on your seat, might as well goof out a bit on your computer. You pick up your cup and start to sip on the hot dark liquid, then-  
   
_Riiiiing!_  
   
Oh, look. It’s time for lunch, which meant at least 3 hours had passed.  
   
You got up from your deck, brushing off non-existent dust from your work clothes. Sighing, you grab your lunch and proceeded to walk to the worker’s lounge.  
   
“Hey, buddy! How it’s been?” your friend Elizabeta waved to you, like always. The two of you engaged in small talk, but you eventually started to zone her out. It was like you couldn’t focus on her…no matter how hard you tried.  
   
It was that dull, empty, feeling again.  
   
And boy, did you hate it.  
   
“Hey, are you alright? You haven’t touched you food yet.”  
   
 Your attention shot back up to your friend. “Oh, uhhh. I’m good; just…something’s bothering me.”  
   
She looks at you with her pretty green eyes and gives you a soft smile. “It’s okay. Just eat your lunch dear, it’s going to get cold.”  
   
Driving back home didn’t sound like a bad idea. In fact the only thing that made you reconsider that though was the thing that was still on your mind. They weren't exactly good thoughts.  
   
You got into your car anyway; it was far too late for that crap. Your started her up, turned the steering wheel, and went on your merry way. Driving down the road you softly hum to yourself, hoping that it might ease the thoughts probing at you to listen to them. It didn’t. Your grip on the steering wheel tightened; the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. _What’s going on? What happening?_ You couldn’t focus on the road, you couldn’t move your arm, heck, you could barely think.  
   
It was… _numbing_.  
   
That was the feeling… _numb_. That’s what it was!  
   
**HONK!**  
   
Your attention was brought back by the loud noise of a tuck. It was getting near and-oh shit! You wouldn’t be able to steer in time. You suddenly gain back the feeling in your arms as you tried to avoid a collision with the on-coming vehicle. But…you can’t… You’re too slow.  
   
You have that absolute sense of dread before hearing the loudest thing in your life. A _thud_. Pain quickly spread, almost at the speed of light, though your body, and then-  
   
You awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping down your forehead. You skimmed your surroundings, releasing a breath of relief once realizing you were just in your bedroom. You’ve been having reoccurring nightmares for the past few weeks. The only thing you would remember was the sense of absolute dread and a very audible ‘THUD’ before waking up.  
   
“What’s wrong liebe?” your husband, Gilbert asked. He had awoken up from your suddenly jolt.  
   
You laid back from your sitting up position to face his direction. “Nothing, dear. It was just that blasted nightmare again.”


End file.
